Tear Drop
by charmed-purple
Summary: Karen, the girl who's a day dreamer was cursed by an evil goddess. The evil goddess put a cursed on Karen when she was a baby that she will be only able to drop her tears or cry only for 100 drops... Something bad will happen once the last tear drop falls


Summary

Karen, the girl who's a day dreamer was cursed by an evil goddess. The evil goddess put a cursed on Karen when she was a baby that she will be only able to drop her tears or cry only for 100 drops... Something bad will happen once the last tear drop falls...

Main Characters

Karen - A daydreamer girl who was cursed.  
Evil Goddess - The evil goddess who put a curse on Karen  
Ann - Karen's best friend  
Jack - The new farm owner of the village  
Harvest Sprites - The little elves

Chapter 1 - Goddess' Spell  
_Tear Drops_ - 100

Karen was standing... in front of the Goddess Pond... Thinking... and crying... _5 tears dropped_... Karen decided to throw Moon Drop Flowers on the pond. A flash of light appear and so did the Harvest Goddess with a frown in her face, _"What's wrong, Karen?"_ Karen answered, _"What am I going to do with this curse?" _The Goddess had even a sadder face and responded, _"Karen, I don't know... I wish that I can break the curse, but... I can't..." _Karen answered, _"Why not, I thought you were a goddess, you should be able to grant any wish... shouldn't you?" _The goddess sigh, _"Okay, let's hope this works!"_

The Goddess chanted a spell

_Power of holy, power of might  
Let there be someone to help after this night  
I blessed this girl with power of love  
With the help of the angel above..._

A swirl of light surrounded Karen, she fainted and she no longer remembered what happened. When she woke up, she was in the hospital. The doctor, Tim was the person she saw when she opened her eyes. _"Where am I?" _asked Karen. The doctor answered, _"You're in the Mineral Clinic, you fainted in Mother's Hill. Are you all right now?" _Karen answered, _"I guess so." _Ann and Sasha came in and looked worried. _"Are you okay, Karen?" _asked Ann. _"Yeah, I am" _responded Karen. Other than Karen no body knew about the curse... She couldn't tell anybody about it...

Chapter 2 - Harvest Sprites  
_Tear Drops_ - 95

Karen was completely healed after a night at the hospital. She was back to normal and stayed in her house looking at the sky and thinking about what happened yesterday with the goddess. Karen decided to take a walk to the beach and the 3 Harvest Sprites came. They were Bold, Aqua and Timid. Aqua and Timid were too scared to say anything first, so Bold decided to talk first. _ "Hello Karen." _said Bold. Karen also said hi to him, with still a half-frown and half-smile on her face. 

Aqua, fearlessly shouted to Karen, _"We know about the Evil Goddess!!!"_ Karen was surprised. _"Who is the Evil Goddess?!"_ asked Karen. Aqua responded again, _"The witch who put a curse on you..." _Karen was shocked again and asked, _"Tell me about her!!!" _Aqua was kind of scared, so Bold took lead again and told her the story, _"Okay, here it is. Karen, as you noticed there are only 3 of us now... Our other 4 friends were gone... They were kidnapped by the Evil Goddess..." _

Karen gasped and cried... _5 tears dropped..._ Timid screamed, _"NO!! Karen! Don't cry!!"_ Karen was confused... _"Huh? What's wrong?"_ asked Karen. Bold gulped, _"Well, the curse the Evil Goddess put you is called "Tear Drop," meaning that you will have a remaining tears..." _ Karen just stood there, helplessly and tried to hold her tears, thinking... _ Oh no, I've been crying yesterday..._ Bold continued, _"Anyway, the Evil Goddess wants to take over this village. Fall 15, the most special day where Evil Goddess will use her power to curse any new born baby..." _

Karen answered with regret, _"That's when I was born..." _ Bold said, _"Yes, and she will guarantee that her spell will be successful the next year. The spell that the Goddess chanted to you, we don't know if it will work or not. But we'll just have to wait and see..." _Karen was a little bit relieved about it but wondered how the Harvest Sprites know about the spell that the Goddess chanted yesterday, she thought... _They must have been connected somehow_.

Chapter 3 - New Comer  
_Tear Drops_ - 90

The next day, the mayor came to Karen's house and gave news to her and her family. _"There's a newcomer in this village today!"_ She decided to go to the farm and checked things out and she saw a boy about her age but taller than her. Somehow she remembered about the spell that the Goddess chanted on her and wondered if this was the result. 

She confronted him and greeted, _"Hi there, what's your name?"_ He answered, _"I'm Jack, and you are?" _Karen responded, _"I'm Karen, my parents own the Super Market, if you need any help, just come." _He smiled and said yes. Karen can't help but notice that there was something weird with the farm, it just doesn't look so... right somehow. 

She went to other way and went to the Goddess Pond and threw another Moon Drop Flowers. The Harvest Goddess appeared with a little bit smile on her face, _"Hi, Karen! So, what's up?"_ Karen answered, _"About the newcomer... Is he your responsibility?"_ The Harvest Goddess responded, _ "Why, yes Karen! He will help you to break the spell!"_ Karen, out of the loop and confused asked, _"How?" _The goddess answered again, _"You'll find out, someday..."_ The goddess disappeared in a swirl of light and came back in the water.

Chapter 4 - The Conversation  
_Tear Drops_ - 90

Karen was at the Inn with Ann, drinking... Wine. She didn't like beer but she loved wine. Ann was drinking Grape Juice. They were talking to each other and hung out. Ann started the conversation, _"So Karen, what do you think of the new guy?"_ Karen timidly answered, _"Um... Jack? He's okay..."_ Ann gasped and said, _"Wow! You knew his name already?"_ Karen stuttered, _"Err... Yeah I went to his farm today."_ Ann responded sarcastically, _"Oh... I see..."_

Karen felt uncomfortable and left and went to the beach. She sat down, without realizing anything, she suddenly cried... day dreaming... about the curse..._ 10 tears dropped_ But thankfully Jack came, which triggered Karen's mind and stopped crying. Jack confronted Karen, _"Hi, what are you doing here?"_ Karen answered with a half smile, _"I like the beach... It makes me dream and wonder..."_ with half dreamy, Karen got out of it and asked Jack, _"So what brings you to this town?"_

Jack froze for a moment and answered, _"I don't know... I just had a feeling that I had to come here..."_ Karen wondered, _Hm... Goddess... _Jack said, _"Well gotta go, see ya tomorrow!" _Karen waved goodbye and felt a little relax watching the sun goes down and left home. Karen went to sleep and had a dream or nightmare...

_It was at night, the stars were shining at Jack's farm. Suddenly, a creature, mystical creature appeared out of the soil of Jack's farm and it turned out to be Evil Goddess. The stars suddenly disappear and so did the moon. The sky was dark that no one can see anything... The Evil Goddess was laughing mischievously and the Evil Harvest Sprites were there, and they were the remaining kidnapped Harvest Sprites who turned out to be evil. The goddess had a pitchfork and Karen was stabbed by the pitchfork and blood overflowed all through Jack's farm and the soil became unfertile... _**SNAP!!**

Karen woke up... crying... and _10 tears dropped..._

Chapter 5 - First Date  
_Tear Drops_ - 70 

Karen finally slept without nightmare and tried to hold on herself. She was so sad and she went to the Inn back again. Ann was there and she noticed that Karen looked... feared... Ann asked worriedly, _"Karen, what's wrong?"_ Karen responded with a soft voice, _"I had a nightmare..."_ Ann looked so sad and tried to cheer her up, _"It's okay, just forget about it and be optimistic...."_ Karen thought _"Easier said than done, you're not the one with the curse..."_

Suddenly Jack came and when Karen saw him, she brightened her face and greeted him. Jack waved back and he sit next to Karen and Ann. Ann asked politely, _"So Jack, what do you want to order?"_ Jack responded politely also, _"Oh I'd like to have a Wine!" _Ann said sarcastically, _ "Wine? Wow Karen, same taste as you!" _Karen responded with yawn, _"Oh shut up!"_ Jack smiled and also ordered one for Karen. Karen blushed and thanked him. Ann got the drink and decided to leave them alone.

Jack started the conversation,_ "So how's life?" _Karen responded, _"Good.. For now.. anyway." _Jack confusedly asked, _"What? You say that like there's something wrong."_ Karen answered, _"Hehehe, it's nothing. You know, you're really nice. Out of all these villagers, you're probably the nicest one, after all... you did buy me Wine. Thanks!"_ Karen drunk the Wine a bit and Jack answered politely, _"No problem... I hope we could do this more often."_ Karen blushed again and said,_ "Sure.. Hehehehe!"_ So they were talking and got along!

Chapter 6 - Love Potion  
_Tear Drops_ - 70

It has been 2 seasons since they started dating. It's now Spring 15. 60 more days until the event of the Evil Goddess' spell to work. Evil Goddess was so angry because Karen was happy with Jack. So she decided to do something about it. It was 12:00 AM at midnight that everyone has gone to sleep. The Evil Goddess appeared at Jack's room without anybody noticing. She casted a spell to make a Love Potion on Jack's drink...

The next day, Jack drunk the drink that the Goddess put. At first nothing happened, but when he came out, Ann knocked the door. Flash of thunder on his heart strucked... **He fell in love with her**. Jack said, _ "Ann, what a surprise... You look really beautiful!"_ Ann confusedly answered, _"Okay, thank you... I guess... Anyway I came here to see if you're busy right now."_ Jack answered, _"No I'm not...Why?"_ Ann responded, _ "Well Karen asked me to ask you! Anyway I'm leaving now... Bye!!"_ "Wait" Jack shouted. Karen came to Jack's farm and then suddenly... **Jack kissed Ann**. Karen... heartbroken... ran away with the Evil Goddess' spirit saying _"Run... run... as fast as you can!" _Karen was crying when she ran and then... _30 tears dropped..._ She went to the beach and still crying on the beach... _ 10 tears dropped..._

Ann slapped Jack and he fainted. Ann ran to the beach and saw Karen crying and Ann screamed, _"Karen! I can explain that!"_ Karen just sit there, thinking... _"Forget it... I just feel so... mad and sad at the same time..."_ Ann came and hugged Karen, _"I'm sorry Karen, please don't cry. I don't know what happened but he just kissed me!"_ Karen still quiet and couldn't hear what she's saying, thinking and day dreaming..._ "Evil Goddess! I know you hate me! Get away from me! Leave me alone for once!!"_ Karen madly left and went to her house. Ann stood there and cried too. 

Karen was still thinking about the event and rage her anger at the Evil Goddess! She still cried a bit... _5 tears dropped..._

Chapter 7 - Forgiveness  
_Tear Drops_ - 25

Jack woke up the next day and couldn't remember what happened. Jack went to Karen's house. Karen asked madly, _"What are you doing here?!?!!?"_ Jack was shocked, _"What's wrong?"_ Karen responded, _"You tell me..."_ Jack confusedly asked, _"Huh? What are you talking about?"_ Karen made an idiot face, _"Don't play dumb Jack! You kissed Ann and you still have a face to come here?"_ Jack gasped, _"What? When?! How come I don't know?!"_ Karen responded with sarcastic, _"What-ever!"_ She slammed the door and Jack went to Ann's house this time.

Ann opened the door and then she made a furious face, _"What are you doing here?!?!"_ Jack felt a deja vu and asked, _"Wait a minute! I want to ask you something! Did I kiss you yesterday?!?!" _Ann made an idiot face too and said, _"Duh! You forgot?!?!?!"_ Jack said honestly, _"I don't know why I did that, but I don't remember!"_ Ann responded with a tone, _"Hm... and why is that?" _Jack said, _"Like I know what, all I remember is that I woke up on the floor!" _Ann asked,_ "Were you drunk or something?"_ Jack answered, _"No... WAIT A MINUTE! But I did drink something that makes me feel... lust..."_ Ann started to believe him for no reason, _"You know, I don't know why but I believe you somehow... It's like there's something going on..." _They decided to go to Karen's house and explain about it.

Karen this time kind of believe but not completely. So she went to the Harvest Goddess pond and asked her if they were telling the truth. The Goddess said yes and she also told about the Love Potion that was put in Jack's drink. She felt kind of weird and wasted her tear drops for nothing... She went to Ann's house and talked about it and apologize to her and she also went to Jack's house and apologize to him. He invited Karen to Mother's Hill and hung out. They were back on track and started to hang around.

Chapter 7 - Wrath of Goddess  
_Tear Drops_ - 25

Evil Goddess was mad about Karen because she was happy again. She sent her people to kidnap Karen's parents. The next day, Karen went to Jack's house and invited him to go to the beach. They were talking and Karen was happy until Mayor Thomas came to the beach and started screaming, _"Karen!!! There's a bad news, come quick!"_ Karen was surprised, so did Jack and they went to follow Mayor Thomas. Mayor Thomas screamed with horror, _"Your parents are gone!"_ Karen gasped and she found a letter near the Blue Feather. 

_Hahahaha! Karen! May this be the 2nd curse to you!  
I have kidnapped your parents and there is no way you can get them back!_

_Insincerely - Evil Goddess!!!_

Karen closed the letter, tore it apart ran to the Goddess Pond and threw the letter in it. The Harvest Goddess appeared and asked, _"What happened, Karen?" _Karen cried again..._ 15 tears dropped_ and said, _ "My parents were kidnapped by the Evil Goddess"_ The Harvest Goddess looked sad in front of Karen and apologized for not being able to do anything about it and disappeared in the water with a swirl of light. Karen went back to her house and she saw Jack in front of her house and hugged him.

Chapter 8 - Sacrifice or Alive  
_Tear Drop_ - 10

It's Fall 15 and Karen knew it was her day. Either she died or she'll be alive saved by her love. She decided to went to Harvest Sprites' house to talk about it. She knocked the door, but no body was home. She went inside and she asked if someone was there. But there was no sound at all... She went back outside and decided to go to Ann's house and she saw Wine stain on the floor and she just left. She went to Aja Winery and also saw Wine stain on the floor. She went outside and she realized... _There's nobody..._ She felt weird and she went to Jack's house.

Once she stepped her foot on the farm, she didn''t feel comfortable at all. After her nightmare... She can't help but... fear... Step... by step... she took, she feared more. She heard a noise from the barn. She went to check, but before she could, Harvest Goddess appeared behind her. She was relieved that she was there, somehow she felt safe... yet weird... thinking... _No one summoned her, yet she appeared..._ Suddenly, someone came out from the barn. It was the Harvest Sprites... holding... a pitchfork... Karen felt scared now and cried of fear... _5 tears dropped... She realized that the Wine Stain was blood... the people were killed... everybody..._

Karen saw the Harvest Goddess smirk and the sky turned dark. The Harvest Goddess revealed herself as the Evil Goddess! The Harvest Sprites were acting, Jack was sent by Evil Goddess to make Karen cried... TO KILL HER! Karen ran really fast but the Evil Goddess was floating and almost caught her. When Karen had a vision, because she loved to day dream that she received a message from her mother to meet Jack in the barn... Karen ran as quick as she could, without looking back... She went inside the barn... locked the door... and she saw Jack... half-dead... Jack, breathed hardly called Karen and took out something from his pocket. It was the Blue Feather... Karen cried.._._ _3 tears dropped._ Jack said, _"Karen... I can't say anything anymore... but I love you... Will you... marry me?"_ Karen cried... _1 tear dropped..._ and said _"Yes, Jack... I will..."_ The Goddess struck the door, her hand turned into a sharp knife and stabbed Karen as her last tear drop..._ 1 last tear dropped..._

This last tear had an aura, it fell on the Blue Feather and then a flash appeared... killing the Evil Goddess and the Harvest Sprites. It exploded and the city was destroyed. Then the next minute, the tear drop was floating and then fell down... Reviving the town and the villagers... everyone... except Karen... Jack was crying and the villagers who were killed before were there mourning. They put Karen in the grave and mourn over her. Everyone went home... Jack found a letter in his barn.

_Dear Jack,_

_ Hi Jack... Sorry about this... I had to sacrifice my life for this village, for my parents and for you... When you proposed to me, I knew that the power of love will beat everything... Nothing is stronger than that... I know my tear drop was holy enough to beat the Evil Goddess. Right now, I'm in a place where I wish I want to be when I die, and I wish I'll meet you someday. But for now, take care of yourself and don't forget me... I will always be with you as for now and forever more..._

_Love, Karen  
Forever..._

~The End~

Clue - The Harvest Goddess = Evil Goddess  
1 - _and they were the remaining kidnapped Harvest Sprites who turned out to be evil = _The Harvest Sprites are evil and they are connected to Harvest Goddess  
2 - The Goddess said yes and she also told about the Love Potion that was put in Jack's drink = If she knows, she'd do something about it...


End file.
